1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology, and more particularly, to a de-interlacing method and related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image display technologies are approximately divided into two major categories, the interlaced scanning and the progressive scanning. When displaying an image frame, a conventional interlaced scanning scans an odd field of a frame and then the even field, successively. Progressive scanning, which is also regarded as non-interlaced scanning, merges two fields into one frame before scanning all scanning lines of the frame sequentially with a doubled horizontal scanning frequency in order to improve image quality.
When displaying interlaced image data by progressive scanning, a de-interlacing operation is necessary for interpolating a new scanning line between two successive scanning lines of a field. Most conventional de-interlacing methods detect whether field motion or/and frame motion exist in an image data in order to determine whether the image data is in a stationary state. According to the detected result, an operation of inter-field interpolation or intra-field interpolation is then carried out on pixel positions in the image data that require interpolation.
However, a common dilemma is that image data is usually divided into portions including both the stationary state and the dynamic state. For example, when field displacement detection of pixel values between two corresponding fields (corresponding odd fields or corresponding even fields) demonstrates that the image is dynamic, interpolation of the image may result in poor quality if the pixel position that requires interpolation lies in a region that is relatively stationary.